


At The Movies

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Human AU Steven Universe [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Incredibles (Pixar Movies) References, Movie Night, Nostalgia, Triple Drabble, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pink Diamond and Pearl go to the movies together.





	At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> My first Triple Drabble.

One day, a while after she was done reviewing the material from one of her summer college courses, Pearl received a phone call from one of her old friends. Seeing that it was her girlfriend, Pink Diamond, she picked up immediately.

"Hey, Pearl, do you wanna watch a movie this Friday?" Pink's bubbly voice came from the other end. "How does _The Incredibles 2_ sound? It premieres that day!"

After a little thinking it over, "W-well... sure." Pearl answered. "I-I mean, I don't have any plans."

Pink giggled a bit in happiness, replied, "Great! See you then!", then hung up.

Pearl sighed to herself with a smile on her face. _So typical of her..._ she thought. Pearl was reminded that while they had both slowly matured over the years, Pink was, in essence, just a big kid who never outgrew Disney films. 

* * *

Inside the packed theater on Friday, Pink was bouncing in her seat and clutching their popcorn and drinks in her arms with a big goofy grin on her face. If anything, she was just very wrapped up in nostalgia (after all, they had seen the first movie in Grade 1).

Pearl, while happy to see her girlfriend joyful, was expecting their viewing to go well this time around. While Pearl liked to sit and watch a movie with her mouth shut, Pink... was the opposite.

"Can you believe it, after fourteen years, there's a new _Incredibles_ movie out?" Pink asked Pearl sitting next to her. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, your moms are hoping that you won't be all bouncy, or chatty, or nudging me throughout the whole movie." Pearl snarked.

Pink averted her gaze and blushed.

Finally, after the trailers finished, the movie began triumphantly. And as so, Pearl put a caring hand over one of Pink's own...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
